elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Aedric Artifacts
'''Aedric Artifacts '''are the artifacts of the Aedra, one of the Et'Ada. List of artifacts Staff of Magnus The Staff of Magnus is an ancient, extremely powerful staff created and used by Magnus, the God of Magic. The Staff of Magnus is one of the elder artifacts of Tamriel, and it is vastly powerful, capable of absorbing magicka and health. Legend tells that it is the only artifact capable of containing his immense power. In time, the Staff will abandon the mage who wields it before he or she becomes too powerful and upsets the mystical arcane balance it is sworn to protect. *Staff of Magnus (Arena) *Staff of Magnus (Daggerfall) *Staff of Magnus (Morrowind) *Staff of Magnus (Skyrim) Auriel's Bow Allegedly created and used like its sister, Auriel's Shield, by the great Elvish demi-god, the Bow canturn any arrow into a missile of death and any wielder invulnerable to any lesser attacks. Without Auriel's power behind it, however, the bow uses its own store of energy for its power. Once exhausted of this energyAuriel's Bow (Morrowind), the bow will vanish and reappear wherever chance puts it. *Auriel's Bow (Arena) *Auriel's Bow (Daggerfall) *Auriel's Bow (Morrowind) *Auriel's Bow (Dawnguard) Auriel's Shield Auriel's Shield, an Ebony shield said to have once belonged to the quasi-mythical Elvish deity Auriel, can make its wielder nigh invulnerable. In its resistance to fire and magick, Auriel's Shield is unsurpassed. Like many artifacts of Tamriel, the Shield has life and personality of its own, and does not feel bound to its user. A popular fable tells the tale of it abandoning one wielder in her greatest hour of need, but this is perhaps apocryphal.Auriel's Shield *Auriel's Shield (Morrowind) *Auriel's Shield (Dawnguard) *Auriel's Shield (Dawnguard) Lord's Mail Sometimes called the Armor of Morihaus or the gift of Kynareth, this is an ancient cuirass of unsurpassable quality. It grants the wearer power to absorb health, resist the effects of spells, and cure oneself of poison when used. It is said that whenever Kynareth deigns the wearer unworthy, the Lord's Mail will be taken away andhidden for the next chosen one.Famed Artifacts of Tamriel *Lord's Mail (Morrowind) Chrysamere The Paladin's Blade is an ancient claymore with offensive capabilities surpassed only by its own defenses. It lends the wielder health, protects him or her from fire, and reflects any spells cast against the wielder back to the caster. Seldom has Chrysamere been wielded by any bladesman for any length of time, for it chooses not to favor one champion. *Chrysamere (Morrowind) Amulet of Kings The Amulet of Kings was a powerful soul gem known as the Chim-el Adabal. During the 1E Alessia prayed to Akatosh to free her people from the slavery of the Ayleids. Akatosh took pity on Alessia and drew his heart's blood and put it in the Chim-el Adabal. With this covenant the doors of Oblivion are shut to the Daedra. The soul gem becomes the Amulet of kings, with one large gem set in the middle surrounded by 8 smaller gems representing the 8 divines.The Amulet of Kings Trials of St. Alessia The amulet however was smashed during The Oblivion Crisis by Martin Septim potentially closing the doors of Oblivion shut forever.The Oblivion Crisis *Amulet of Kings References Category:Artifacts Category:Lore